A conventional semiconductor device 105, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a die 110 encapsulated in a mechanical package that serves as the electrical and mechanical interface between the die 110 and a system 140 in which the semiconductor device 105 is intended to operate. Typically, the mechanical package includes a interconnect 115, substrate 120, thermal interface 125, and lid 130.
The die 110 is typically a flip-chip that is die-attached to the substrate 120 using surface mount technology (“SMT”). In addition, one or more discrete SMT components 135, such as decoupling capacitors, are also placed on the substrate 120 in the vicinity of the die 110. The interconnect 115 provides the electrical and mechanical interface between the substrate 120 and the system 140, typically a printed circuit board (“PCB”). Conventional interconnect technology includes Land Grid Array (“LGA”), Ball Grid Array (“BOA”), Pin Grid Array (“PGA”) and other methods of interconnecting the substrate to the system. The lid 130 seals the die 110 and discrete SMT components 135 to the substrate 120 and protects them from contamination. The lid 130 may also act as a thermal conductor to dissipate heat generated by the operation of the semiconductor device 105 in system 140. The lid 130 is a single contiguous piece of metal that spans the substrate 120.